


Unwillingly Chosen

by Circluit



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, F/M, Master/Slave, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circluit/pseuds/Circluit
Summary: In Asgard, there comes a time where every descendant of a throne requires an heir, and to do so, they need someone to carry or help create the next in line. In Asgard, Loki has reached that time. A notice is sent out to every home:"REQUIRED ATTENDANCE- FAILURE TO APPEAR WILL RESULT IN PUBLIC EXECUTIONLoki of Asgard requires a carrier of the next in line to a throne of Asgard. Everyone over the age of 21 who is single is required to present themselves to the Tree of Selection, and the perfect match for Loki will be chosen. If you do not attend and fit these requirements, you are subject to execution, unless you are on death's door."However, you quickly saw right through the official statement - Loki was searching for a personal whore. And you refused to succumb.





	1. Chapter 1

A sharp rapping at your door broke you out of your story-induced coma, and you jumped up from your reading chair, the book falling with a thud to the floor. It took a moment for you to gain your bearings - after all, the book was placed in a world far from your quaint home in Asgard. 

You groaned slightly as you tenderly picked up the book, quietly apologizing it and placing it gently on your chair before rushing to the door of your home. You flung it open, expecting to see a salesperson or one of those boys who was constantly coming up to your house and begging for your hand in marriage. However, the sight that greeted you was quite different than your expectation.

An Asgardian soldier stood in front of you, golden armor gleaming as if freshly polished. you reeled backward slightly, your hands instantly going to smooth down your day dress and to pull through your hair, desperately attempting to make yourself presentable. "Oh, please, come in!" you said, feeling your cheeks flush with heat and your fingers twitched slightly as you stammered your way through the invitation. 

"That won't be necessary, ma'am," he said with a chuckle, simply pulling a piece of parchment out of a large bag you hadn't noticed until now. "I'm here to deliver a message from the palace. Your presence has been requested by tomorrow, at noon. I believe the rest explains itself there, ma'am." He gestured towards the scroll, and you nodded slightly, blinking and staring wide eyes as he retreated. The palace was requesting you?

After a while of staring off in the distance and questioning exactly what had just happened, you slowly reached forward to shut your door, before slumping over on your reading chair, trying to deduce exactly why you, of all people, had been invited. But he had said that everything else would be explained in the scroll, so your fingers tugged at the ribbon, it falling off with a simple pull and the piece of parchment falling open to reveal what was written on the inside. Your heart dropped as you read.

>   
>  At the order of his highness, Prince Loki of Asgard, King of Mischief, requests the presence of all eligible suitors above the age of twenty who are not yet adjoined to someone else. You are to present yourself, unclothed and unhidden, to the Tree of Choice, where one will be chosen to carry the Prince's offspring. If you are chosen, you are subject to belong to Asgard, and you must surrender yourself to the will of Prince Loki.
> 
> If you fail to attend and meet the requirements, you may become subject to public execution unless you are on the verge of death. 
> 
> One person will be chosen, and whoever it may be must not battle their fate, seeing as the Tree of Choice makes no mistakes in choosing an eligible man or woman for the descendants of the throne. Best of luck.  
> 

You flung the paper on the floor, seeing red. You snapped your fingers and incinerated the parchment, the black ashes marring the hardwood floor beneath you. A rage, one you were quite unaccustomed to, surged through you.

For all the fancy speech and official demands, what they were trying to cover up was glaringly obvious. Loki was looking for a personal whore.

He, like all the others in the wretched Odinson line, was looking for a personal slut, covering it up by making it a 'ceremony' and an 'honor'. It disgusted you entirely. No matter how handsome Loki Laufeyson was, or how often he found his way into your dreams, it was disgusting that he was shoving a girl at a tree to impregnate her and force his will onto her. 

But it was clearly necessary for you to attend. As much as you refused to entertain the thought of being chosen, you didn't want to die either. For as much as you opposed several of the ideals of Asgard, you weren't a rebel, and certainly not a martyr. 

You closed your eyes and sighed, running a hand over your face before flicking your hand, the ash of the parchment coming to rest and reform into the message in your hand. You rolled up the reformed message and walked into your bedroom, closing your door behind you and locking it. Tomorrow was a big event, and with large multitudes of people, you didn't want to risk one of them being a thief.

You walked to your closet, opening the door and hesitating over the outfits. Granted, it specified to show up 'unclothed', but you couldn't help a bit of theatricality. But in the end, none of them fit the bill.

They were all beautiful, not suited for grounds as bloody and filthy as the Asgardian Palace. A place littered with scandal, bloody relationships, unfair monarchies, and ridiculous presentation of wealth and gold while people starved in the streets deserved to be caked with mud and filth, not plated in gold.

Casting a layer of magic on top of yourself, you crafted a dress worthy of the palace, worthy of the attention of all of Asgard. You carefully placed it on a hanger, hooked it on the doorknob and lay down to sleep.

Tomorrow was a big day.

The only thing you had to worry about was getting killed, and it wouldn't be because of your lack of presence.

It would be your very presence.


	2. 2. Taken the Wrong Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big day, and it's the worst day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for finding this work! Just as a note, for those of your here for the smut, I'll be marking those chapters with a *. Also, if you haven't noticed, the main plot of this book is going to be 18+, and a hellton of smut.

You smoothed down the folds of gold on your dress, a beautiful thing truly. You stood tall, your chin lifted as you surveyed the hundreds of people swarming towards the palace, wither naked or cloaked in finery. Blue, gold, vibrant reds and purples, and of course, swarms of green. But no one, not a single person was as ragged looking as you were. 

You wore not a hint of makeup, didn't bother running a brush through your hair or adorning yourself even with a single piece of jewelry. Your golden dress, an illusion, was in tatters, dark blood and mud caking the edges of it and splattering along with your dress. Your lips were chapped, your eyes bloodshot. But among all of this, you were still beautiful.

And, unfortunately, your own natural beauty was taken the wrong way by the Prince.

 

L O K I ' S P O V

A low chuckle made its way through his lips as he surveyed the crowd of people, men and women, practically flinging themselves to be in line, throwing themselves at him. They cast their robes aside, bearing themselves naked in front of him and clawing at the steps of the throne. He laughed harder, a harsh sound that was lost in the chaos of voices that weren't calmed until his own guards had to manhandle them into a single line.

The line stretched on all the way to the rainbow bridge - it was more than he had hoped for. everyone stilled, and as he cleared his throat to announce the order of things, there was movement.

A lady, still clothed stalked up to the front of the line, much to the yells and protests of all the others. 

She was a mess and looked out of place, yet she still held confidence in the way she held herself, her shoulders back, her spine straight as a rod, and her chin held up in defiance. Her (e/c) eyes sparkled with defiance, but her slightly shaking hands sending out small magenta sparks gave away her fear. A magician... quite fascinating. 

What looked like blood and mud dotted the ruined dress she wore, and her footsteps left a print of red wherever she walked. 

In short, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He suppressed a grin as she stepped to the front of the line, effectively cutting in front of roughly a two hundred thousand other Asgardians. He leaned on his hand, covering his mouth as he surveyed you, refusing to remove your 'dress'. Of course, as any good fellow sorcerer could see, he saw through your dress as you approached. A complicated cloaking enchantment, but of course, hiding was his specialty.

An uproar came from the line as news spread like wildfire. A few people closer to her were booing her, and a few even picked up dirt and threw it at her. She didn't even flinch.

She clearly was looking to stand out, and she clearly must've been there to be chosen just for him.

The thought brought a smile onto his face.

Y O U R P O V

You were terrified.

Loki's smile stretched wide, almost sadistic in a way, yet still oh-so charming.The way his eyes raked up and down your body - he was clearly able to see right through your disguise- caused a shudder of disgust to rippled through you, ever so small.

Still staring straight at you, he slammed the bottom of his staff the ground, a noise that echoed throughout all of Asgard and caused the angered crowd to hush.

"All ladies and gentlemen, all of whom are here to willingly give yourself up to me in service of Asgard, thank you for your presence," Loki said, his smooth voice carrying quite far on its own, causing some to swoon and you to roll your eyes. No one was here willingly, except all of the prostitiutes just wanting to rise in rank and be named a princess. "May the first participant step forward, and the event will convene from there. And, good servants of Asgard, please no fighting. It'll only serve you harm." With that, a guard grabbed the crook of your elbow, and pulled you up the steps, dragging you first to Loki.

"She isn't unclothed, sir. I believe this goes heavily against the instructions of the message?" the guard hissed to Loki, who seemed unaffected, his eyes roaming you much more freely know that you were up close.

"Oh, but she is, you brute. Only forty eyes though, I believe," he said, humming faintly in approval. "Take her to the tree. We'll see if she'll do."

The guard, keeping a firm but not quite bruising grip on you, gave a curt nod and began pulling you down a hall to the side of the throne room, and the second you escaped Loki's sight, you fought for your life as realization of what had just happened kicked into you. You were supposed be dead, imprisoned, at the very least kicked out as a possibility. There was no way you would let your future be decided by you by some magical tree. 

So, you fought in what ways you could.

Your elbow flew back hitting the guard in the face, causing him to letup a surprisingly high pitched yell which you quickly cut off by quickly slamming your other hand into his neck.Quickly you cast an incantation which froze him to the spot, eyes streaming pained tears and caught mid-yell. You quickly slipped off the small heels you had worn, and began to run.

"That was a mistake," you heard a familiar voice purr behind you, and you glanced back, only to slam into a tall figure in front of you, sending you tumbling to the floor. The guard was gone, replaced by Loki himself.

You stopped, laying on the floor, defeated. Of course the god of Mischief wouldn't allow anyone but himself to guard him. You were no match for his magic, no matter how talented you were. You felt the layers of your faux dress melt away, and he grabbed your chin, examining your face. 

"Mmm... I do hope you are chosen. You are simply ravishing, my dear," he purred, his voice coming out in a silky whisper. 

You fought back the urge to whimper, feeling yourself slowly turn to putty in his hand. Instead, you tried staring defiantly into his eyes, even though you both knew the fear clearly hidden behind them. He only gave you that same, terrifying smile before gently tapping your wrists, encasing them in magical cuffs that tugged you further down the hall before slamming you into a room, one that was filled with a quite large tree.

They tugged you against, the spell quickly breaking on the truck, and you shivered in anticipation, letting out a sigh of relief when you felt nothing happen. 

It was just a tree.

 

But then, you touched the tips of your fingers to it, and felt the powerful hum of magic beneath its trunk. But it was intended for someone else, not you seeing as nothing had happened.

You stepped forward to walk out, or at least, you tried to step forward to walk out. 

Because your wrists had been melded into the bark of the tree, along with your ankles, rendering you completely immobile. Before you quite knew what was going on, Loki appeared in front of you, letting out a full throated laugh as he saw your predicament. You struggled against the binds, but they held you steadfast and you felt a chill go up your spine.

"I knew it," he whispered, laugh dying out as he stepped forward, running a hand down your cheek, causing you to flinch back and hit your head on the trunk of the tree. "At least this whole event will be over. I hate this public events anyway," he said, stepping backward.

"We'll get to know each other better soon enough. After all, you're going to be staying a while, my dear."

Your blood froze, ice-cold in you veins.

You were Asgard's latest whore.


	3. Forced Preparation*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that (Y/N) has been chosen as Loki's pleasure, she must be prepared by the guards of Asgard for what comes next... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Multiple orgasms, bondage, several sex toys (vibrators, dildos, butt plugs, etc.), overstimulation, gags, blindfold, you get the point. Also, a bit non-con thrown in there. It's pretty much pure filth, but not much Loki action. You'll see what I'm talking about.

Quite honestly, you couldn't tell how much time had passed since Loki had left, his laughter echoing down the halls.

Time was untrackable in wherever you were, your body kept firmly locked in place by the wood encircling your wrists and ankles. You began dozing off, your eyelids drooping shut before opening violently to the sound of footsteps and an odd rolling noise.

You slowly felt panic seizing control of your veins as the footsteps drew nearer and nearer to your room, and you began thrashing against the trunk that kept you in place. Your breathing quickly grew haggard as your attempts led to nowhere, and you grew more and more desperate. Sweat and tears mixed together and dripped down your face as you felt the last of your energy draining out of you, unable to do anything but hang limply and feel tears stream down your face as the golden-clad guards of Asgard entered the room.

"All right," one of them said, grunting slightly and pulling out a sheet of paper as the other wheeled in a cart covered by a cloth. "I'm - we're here to tell exactly what rules you must follow now as the Chosen of Asgard and to prepare you for the Prince."

He glanced up from his papers, looking you up and down and letting out a low chuckle. "Don't try fighting it. It's created with a powerful magical spell, and its only job is to keep you in place for the next three days."

The other guard rolled his eyes, groaning slightly. "Let's hurry this up, Alfredson. I've got a lady waiting for me back at the barracks."

"All right, so Ms... (L/N), there's some groundwork for us to lay out for you here. Now, you'll be considered as Prince Loki's own personal servant, in a sense. You must always do exactly what he asks, no questions, no arguments. For you, his word is as law. You're to follow it perfectly. If you fail to do so, it will most likely result in a punishment for you, no matter what he deems. You'll be -"

"A punishment? Exactly what kind of punishment?" you ask quickly, interrupting him. You have a feeling you know what he'll say next, but you just want to make sure your guesswork is correct.

"Generally of a, erm, sexual kind, ma'am. Past rules have done things such as well, offer their 'servant' to the public for the people of Asgard to use. That sort of thing." he cleared his throat awkwardly, and you caught a faint blush on the tips of his ears.

"As I was saying, you'll be here the next three days before the 'taking' ceremony, where the Prince will claim you as his. During this time, you'll be prepared for that. Williamson?" he finished hurriedly, glancing towards the other guard standing by the cart.

"With pleasure," Williamson said, pulling off the cover with a flourish and a grin. 

You pressed back into the tree's trunk to try and be as far away from the cart as possible.

The surface of it had a few simple instruments on it, ones you weren't unfamiliar with it. A dildo, a quite large one, a small vibrator, a butt plug with a green jewel at the bottom, a bottle of lube, and a ball gag. You began shaking slightly, and the guard by the cart chuckled.

"Look at her, all scared of a few pleasure items." The other guard, Alfredson if you remembered correctly, rolled his eyes.

"If I remember, you were all too eager to get out of here earlier, you pervert. Let's get this over with."

With that, the two of them proceeded to insert the items into you.

"Please, don't this," you begged, trying to appeal to their humanity."No, please, no." tears began to stream down your cheeks as the all-too-eager guard walked towards you, the ball gag in his hands.

"Oh, such a pretty mouth. Such a shame you're wasting it on begging," he said, humming slightly as he pressed the ball into your mouth and fastened the straps around your head, chuckling slightly at your whimper. "What a pretty little slu-"

"Williamson!" the other guard shouted, shooting him a glare. "Behave appropriately and get this done with before I report you to King Odin for attempting to steal away the Chosen!"

"All right, all right." He sent you a wink and you couldn't help but gag slightly.

The tears pouring down your eyes didn't stop them from proceeding, and neither did your muffled pleas. 

Their names, their faces all blurred together as they continued the task. All you knew was the golden flash of their amour as they pressed the dildo inside of you, took a rope and tied it around your body so it stayed firmly wedged inside of you. All you could remember was the leather of their gloves as the opened up your folds, placed clips on them to keep them open as they placed and tied the vibrator directly onto your clit with no protection. All you heard was the squirt of lube as they pressed the buttplug into you once again using the rough rope to ensure it's immobility.

That was it. They left then, your sobs covered by your gag. 

You tried looking on the bright side. At the very least, all the items did was sit inside of you. They had forgotten to turn them on. 

Tears hit your body as you closed your eyes to sleep. 

***

You were broken out of your rest by an orgasm ripping through your body. Your eyelids shot open and you let out a long, breathy moan.

Something was different about the room itself. Your eyes struggled to adjust to the bright light, your exhaustion making the whole world tilt in and out of focus. You looked for the difference and found it in the paper pinned on the wall across from you.

You strained to read it, piecing it together letter by letter, word by word, until you finally had the sentence. It was written in tight, neat handwriting, not unlike the one on the invitation, and you felt a chill as your brain processed the meaning of the sentence. 

'We forgot to mention that the toy's vibrations are controlled by Prince Loki. Our apologies.'

Right on cue, you felt the dildo slowly startup inside of you, the tip of it moving around slightly before pressing on your g-spot before starting to violently vibrate against it.

You screamed, only for the ball gag on your lips to start to whir silently, elongating inside your mouth and pressing itself down your throat, causing all your moans and screams to be muffled by what was now essentially a dildo inside your mouth.

Your second orgasm quickly blindsided you, the stimulation from the dildo alone being far too much pleasure for you. You felt your cum and your arousal drip down your leg, and the vibrator that was directly on your clit began to pulsate and vibrate in intervals as the dildo continued to pulsate inside of you. 

"You see, my 'dear', the great thing about toys is that they don't care about limits or overstimulation or stamina. They won't stop until told to." That was Loki's voice. How? He wasn't here next to you, that was for certain. but his voice was here anyways... odd.

You had little time to dwell on the fact before the buttplug inside of you too began to vibrate, massaging your asshole.

It was too much, far too much. You screamed, but nobody could hear you, and the dildo inside your mouth began elongating even further, forcing you to relax your throat. You could feel your juices dripping out of you, so aroused and in so much pleasure it began to hurt. you could feel the vibrator on your clit start to buzz even harder against your now swollen bundle of nerves, forcing yet another orgasm out of you. 

You could only pray that three days wasn't too long, and even that thought was soon washed away by painful pleasure.


End file.
